Sunflower Dreams
by XPyromaniacxDestinyX
Summary: It looked like a painting; the cool, brisk summer air in the morning, the breeze the only thing penetrating the still. The field was a lush green speckled with the vibrant yellow petals of the six foot flowers. Ivan Braginski and Alfred Jones Friendship


**Sunflower Dreams**

* * *

It looked like a painting; the cool, brisk summer air in the morning, the breeze the only thing penetrating the still. The field was a lush green speckled with the vibrant yellow petals of the six foot flowers, soaking up the rays of sun unperturbed by the smooth, white clouds.

It was like he had stepped into the beauty of a perfect piece of art, with every petal perfectly in place, even as it waved in the slight breeze. Ivan Braginski couldn't seem to wipe the bright smile off of his face; it was just such a perfectly gorgeous scene in front of him. It felt like a dream come true as he carefully navigated through the long stalks. His body knew where it was going; his legs were taking him though his mind had no idea at the time. As he walked he shed the long coat he normally wore; it was much too hot to be wearing such a long, warm thing.

When he reached the clearing he knew instantly why he was there. There was nothing but grass; no sunflowers would grow in the perimeter of the perfect circle. Sitting in the middle was a small, round table with two chairs and on that table was a teapot matching the sunflowers in its perfect yellow color. There was a man sitting at the table already, and instantly Ivan knew who it was. He smiled knowingly as he crossed over to him, gently touching his arm in a greeting.

"Hello, Alfred." He said gently as the brown haired man intertwined their fingers.

Instead of his usual outfit, consisting of a brown suede bomber coat and military uniform, he had changed into much more casual clothing; a simple t-shirt and jeans, both of which looked very comfortable. "Yes." Alfred replied, smiling brightly, his eyes glowing an effervescent blue behind his rimless glasses. He chuckled lightly as he turned and pulled Ivan through a small path. "We should pick some and take them home."

"I couldn't!" Ivan seemed appalled at the mere thought of disturbing such a beautiful garden, but Alfred didn't seem at all troubled about it as he reached a particularly beautiful one. "A-Are you sure?"

"We'll plant more!" Alfred replied, meeting his eyes briefly. "There's nothing to worry about!"

"I suppose." Ivan mumbled, but he couldn't seem to argue with such exuberance.

They split up for the time being, each wading through the tall plot until they found the perfect flowers. When Ivan had found a good dozen he wiped the sweat from his brow and grinned yet again as he looked up at the sky. It was too perfect to be real and yet it all felt so right; as if this was how things were supposed to be. He tied the stocks together with a brilliant red ribbon and carried them back to the clearing, finding that Alfred had already returned.

"They're so wonderful…" Ivan breathed, setting them on the table and admiring their beauty for a brief moment before he looked back up at Alfred. The other man was looking back at him but his face held no trace of the smile that it had held before. It only looked troubled. "Alfred?" he asked tentatively.

"If only…" Alfred whispered, glancing up at Ivan with sad eyes that drove all the way down to his heart and shattered it. "If only things could stay like this."

"W-What?" Ivan began to ask as he reached out to touch Alfred. As soon as his fingers skimmed Alfred's arm, the illusion shattered. He heard it all crack; almost the perfect sound to explain what had happened to him all those many long years ago… when he had finally cracked.

The pieces of glass shattered all around him, leaving nothing but Ivan standing in the midst of the dark reaches of his mind. There was just darkness all around him, even as he looked up he could see nothing except pitch black. No, that wasn't entirely true. He realized as he looked up he could see red, too, as the rain began to fall onto him, staining his white shirt red. He closed his eyes, tasting the liquid as it seeped into his mouth. It tasted just the same as it always did; salty and evil.

He opened his eyes again and the dream was over. He blinked emotionlessly and rolled over in his bed, readjusting his position. It was just another pointless dream of what he could never have. One day they would stop and he would no longer wake up with a beating heart in the hopes that he his dream had come true.

But for now, he just rolled over and fell back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Ivan is my friend's (StainsOfBloodOnYourHands) favorite character and it seems she's been rubbing off on me, lately xDD**

**honestly, I really do like Russia, but Alfred will always be my favorite (Hence why he showed up in this, too.)**

**It COULD be taken as Russia/America but I guess it doesn't have to be (I kind of just like the idea of America and Russia being happy together, even just as friends but... Poor Ivan....)**

**Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya**


End file.
